The Destiny of the Black Dragon Child
by Dark Unicorn Master
Summary: Used to be 'The Young Year's of the Forbidden Child' AU a younge Hiei who lives with a group a bandtis. has only one thing on his mind. DO AS THE BANDITS TELL YOU! but while one a 'mission' for his keepers his life is turned upside down. Lemon in ch2
1. Prologue

hi everyone this is the changed story of 'The young Years of the Forbidden Child'. i just didn't know where i was going and then i got this idea. i hope you like it and review!  


**ENJOY!**  


* * *

The Destiny of the Black Dragon Child 

Prologue

A long time a go after the world was created by the Great gods there were Four Great Spirit Beasts that protected the world in the cardinal directions. The Black Dragon protected the eastern part of the world. The White Tiger protected the West. While the Green Tortoise looked over the North and the Red Phoenix protected the South most part of the world. These animals all protected the world from most evil and kept every thing in order.

The Four beasts looked over the land for many, many years until one day the Black Dragon disappeared for his kingdom in the east and that area fell in to ruins. The other three beasts tried their best to maintain the peace and order without the help of the last beast, but all for naught.

A year after the Black Dragon's disappearance a noble lead a group of bandits and hired killers to over throw the remaining guardians of the world. This was called the Great Battle of Power. The beasts fought heroically against the humans and demons. The White Tiger slashing down foe, the Red Phoenix burning its enemies, and the Green Tortoise drowning its adversary.

But they finally fell their bodies expired but their powers free to roam and find a hire to take the thrown of the Great Beast that gave that person extraordinary powers. The three beast powers were passed on through generations for years and there was much controversy over who will rule over the land of the Black Dragon. No was able to gain enough strength to acquire the power of the Dragon; rumors said the Dragon died before the Great Battle and its power was still searching the lands for a hire strong, loyal, and had a hard life but pulled through regardless. Once the hire was found peace would return to the lands soon. The legends stated that soon the hire was going to be revealed. No one knew that the hire was already found at birth.

**FACT :**

Green dragon (east), white tiger (west), black tortoise (north) and red phoenix (south) are the real directional points of Chinese mythology. I just changed the colors of the Dragon and Tortoise to fit the story!

* * *

so what do you think? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? 

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Lota Love,**

** Dark Unicorn Master **


	2. Chapter 1

here's the first chapter!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The Destiny of the Black Dragon Child

Chapter 1 

Out side a grocery store a store clerk was beating up a young boy wearing tattered clothing.

Punch. Punch. "This will teach you to try and steal from my store again asshole."

Punch. KICK. Punch. "Why don't you just go and die! Your weak!"

Punch. Punch. "And a liability!" Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. " Your useless." Punch. "Never come back!" Punch. With a finale kick to the ribs the furious store clerk turned and strode into the store without a second glance behind him leaving bloody and bruised boy behind to die in the streets.

The boy's name was Hiei and he was an orphan. "It was just a small apple," Hiei whispered to himself and he rolled over so he was facing the sky on his back. The young boy of about 6 lay and let his sore body rest but soon he knew he would have to find somewhere else to rest because it wasn't safe out here in the open. Slowly and stiffly Hiei stood up and started limping away.

_When did they say I was supposed to meet them?…_ _After six nights! Great this is going to be the longest six-days of my life. Complete with no food, no shelter and all ready beaten up! Perfect!_ SIGH. _Well I guess I should find a place to sleep._

Hiei soon limped into an alleyway, sat by a garbage can and leaned into it preparing for sleep.

_How am I going to steal enough money to give to the bandits so they will each get a meal for **two **days! _Sigh. _It's hopeless! I should just go back and get beaten for not doing as I was told. _

With that finale thought Hiei fell into a deep, recuperating sleep.

It was around midnight as a menacing group entered the alley they had clamed as their own and spotted a lone figure huddled near a garbage can. They all smirked at each other and cracked their knuckles.

* * *

i'll try to put the 2nd chapter up soon but it's on a diferent computer so it might take some time. 

please read and review!

Love,

Dark Unicorn Master


	3. Chapter 2

**hi everyone this chapter has rape and if you don't like it don't read! **

**this is my first attempt at lemon! **

**Please read and review! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey boyz lets have some fun with the little twerp," said a heartless teenage punk.

"Yay!" yelled a group of buffed up stupid poses. _Crap_, thought Hiei,_ I shouldof been more careful of where I slept! _

Hiei tried to get up quickly but was hit with a wave of pain and dizziness, paralyzed on the spot.

"Well boyz it looks like we found ourselves our very own slut! **Grab him!**" bellowed the leader. The gang members lunged at Hiei, grabbing his arms and forcing him to his knees. The gang leader undid his belt and slipped out of his blue boxers. Then slipped out off his shirt.

Hiei desperately struggled against his restrains. _**NO! **Not **THIS!**_ _Please no! _the gang leader gave a signal to his poses and the ones holding Hiei pulled off his ragged pants, throwing them off to the side, leaving Hiei naked in front of his captors.

"I'll do the honors," the leader whispered. His lust filled eyes stared at Hiei's cock as he rubbed it. Hiei shut his eyes tight and whimpered from the unwanted feeling he was getting from his lower regions. The leader smirked at Hiei's reaction pleased and started forcefully kissing the boy and tugging on the orphan's cock. While this was happening he felt around to Hiei's butt and stuck two of his fingers in and out of it. Then he started to kiss and bit down the side of Hiei's neck. The leader's hips started to sway and then his cock took over his mind. The boss shoved his poses away from the young boy, flipped the boy over on to his stomach, and straddled him.

"I hope this hurts you as much as I enjoy this," the leader whispered seductively to the whimpering boy underneath him. Then he slammed into Hiei's opening, pulled out, and slammed in once again.

Hiei screams grew louder each time the gang leader entered his opening. The boys rear was bleeding and he noticed how all the other gang members were starting to hump and kiss each other.

Soon Hiei was given to another member of the gang and was violated, again. A sex frenzy erupted and continued early into the morning. No one heard the anguished cries of an orphan being raped.

"Get up!"

Hiei woke up from his short sleep by finding a collar and leach around his pale neck.

"Letz see what price we can get for the whore!"

"YAY!"

"Please, Gods, please NO!" whispered Hiei.

* * *

I know this chapter was short! but tell me if you liked it! 

LOVE,

Dark Unicorn Master


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everyone here is the 3rd chapter! YAY! i hope you like it!

Read and review!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_No_, thought Hiei panic stricken, _Oh gods NO! don't let them sell me as a slave. _Hiei was told of what happened to slave children.

Flashback A younger Hiei on the floor trying to contain his tears and whimpering. "I hate yous," Hiei whispered tearfully. "I hate yous! Why should I dos as yous sayz vhen all yous dos is hurts me?" "Hehhehheh," laughed a dark figure of an older man looming over the little boy. "Your lucky I didn't sell you to the slave traders, boy! Otherwise you would be worked to death in a dark mine with barely any room for one small child ." the man said knowing Hiei hated small tight places. "Or you could be bought by some pervert who rapes you every day and does all sorts of…… pleasures things with you. Well at least to them it's pleasure," explained with a sick and twisted smirk. The little Hiei looked up fearfully up at his 'father' and said I'm sorry, sir, for misbehaving." End Fashback Hiei never thought he would actually become a slave. The gang leader pulled Hiei up by his hair, ignoring Hiei's sniffle, and began leading an exhausted Hiei to the Market Square. 

As the rather proud gang entered the Market square tugging Hiei behind them. They made their way through the thick crowd yelling bids for slave up on wooden boxes barely wearing anything but a linen cloth covering their private. Hiei shuddered at the site before him, not wanting to go threw with the embarrassment of standing before a bunch of people looking so ragged.

"Please don't put me threw this," whimpered/whispered Hiei to the leader, " I promise to listen to you, no matter what you ask me to do! Please just don't do this to me!"

"Hmmmm," the leader pretended to think about the offer, "How… about… NO!"

"Please don't do…"

SLAP!

"SHUT UP SLAVE! We have a regular client who can give us more money than you are worth," the leader snapped at Hiei, "Plus some bandits tipped us off about you wandering around. They even knew your NAME, Hiei!"

GASP!

"B-b-but, but.. ," stammered a forlorn Hiei. _They said they would **NEVER** give me away if I listened to them. I did **so** many things I didn't want to do for them and they just…. just… sold me out_, thought Hiei bowing his head with a dark expression.

"Ah there you are! I was starting to think that you weren't going to bring the new child slave," exclaimed a unfamiliar, menacing voice from the shadowed alleyway leading away from the crowded and busy market place.

"We brought the child slave and he hasn't been broken in yet so you get the honors of doing it yourself. If you get what I mean," said the leader, winking.

"YOU FOOL! NOW I WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THE WORK TO TRAIN HIM," bellowed the unhappy customer stepping out of the shadows revealing himself. The man was quite tall about 5'6, with golden hair that flowed casually over his shoulder's to his mid-back, pale skin whit as snow, and he wore all black. Black trench coat, black denim jeans, and fancy black shoes ( AN: I don't know what there called! Lol)

"Here take $50,000 and SCRAM!" the black clothed men said snatching Hiei's lead rope from the leader and handing them an envelope of money.

"Let's GO!" snapped the man , " My name is….

* * *

SOO who know's who this new person is? review and TELL ME!

i hoped you guys liked it and reviewed!

Love, Dark Unicorn Master


	5. NOTICE

**Notice!!!**

Hey everyone but this story is going on hold for a while until I finish one of my other stories. But I promise to update once I finish and maybe get more reviews for this story.

Sincerely,

Dark Unicorn Master


End file.
